A christmas at Freddy's
by Meleemaster123
Summary: Contains old jokes,inside jokes,presents and Bonnie being dressed up as a reindeer... K cause I don't think there's anything bad in there


**Hey guys I thought I'd put this up for you just something quick I wrote to help me get some ideas for Discovering Secrets so enjoy**

"Hey!Ow Bonnie watch where you plonk yourself!"I say as Bonnie almost sits on me again.

Goldie smirks.

"Oh wow thanks Freddy!"Chica beams clutching a new rolling pin in her hands "I needed a new one"

"Wow this really is somethin Bonnie"Foxy says looking at the frame that Bonnie gave him "Where'd you get the pictures from"

"Umm...I can't remember"Bonnie says blushing

Everyone laughs.

"Here Georgia open this!"Bonnie says eagerly handing me a largish present from all the gang

"You got me something?"I say touched

"Well no duh"Chica laughs

"C'mon lass open it I can't remember what it is"

I careful,and slowly,to annoy the others,tear off the wrapping paper and plushies of the gang sit in my lap.

"Oh wow!"I say bundling them all up and hugging them to my chest "Thanks!"  
>"Yer welcome"Foxy says smiling<p>

"Do you like it?"Bonnie asks

"_Like _it?!I love it!"I squeal

"Glad you do we have them for special occasions and we thought we'd give you them as a thank you from all of us for taking care and watching over all of us"

"It was pretty hard to find one of me since I'm not being used anymore but we did"Goldie says smiling at me.

"I'm gonna keep them with me at the end of my bed so that I don't get lonely"I say

I sit the plushies in front of me and reach for my bag.

"Well I've had my present"I say reaching into the bag and pulling out five presents "I think its time for yours.

I hand a present to Bonnie,who takes it eagerly,Freddy,who say thank you,Chica,who shakes it,Foxy,who clutches it and Goldie who looks a bit surprised.

"I used my work money on all of this"I grin

Chica rips the paper off it to find the latest cookbook of her fave cook,Jamie Oliver,signed by him as well. Chica squeals as she flips to the fist page and see's the signature.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"She says pulling me into a tight hug

"Ack!You're welcome!"I say,trying not to get choked

"Sorry…"She releases me

Foxy uses his hook to cut through the paper reveling a brand new pirate hat and coat.

"I saw them and they looked similar to you're old broken ones so I bought them."

"Arr they be fine Lass"Foxy says putting them on "Yar there's something sharp poking me ear"

I giggle. I had forgot to mention the gold hoop earring as well.

"Its the earring" I say

He takes off his hat. Bonnie looks at him.

"That's so cool can I try it"

"Maybe later Bon"Freddy says,before Foxy can answer

We all know can be a big baby when it comes to sharp things and pain.

"Why don't you open your present Bonnie"I say,trying to distract him,looking forward to it alot

"Ok"He says "Ohh I wonder what it is"

We all giggle when he confusedly pulls out a red nose.

"What the…"

"Put it on your nose!"I say giggling

He puts it on and then pulls out the next item.  
>"Hang on!"I say taking them from him "I couldn't find any purple ones so I had to make do with brown"<p>

I clip some brown antler thingies to his ears then get him to stand up. I gaze up at him giggling.

Chica collapses in fits of laughter,Foxy snorts,Freddy smiles and Goldie looks highly amused.

"Bonnie the red nose reindeer…"I start unable to finish due to laughter

"...Had a very*snort*shiny nose"Chica says

"And if ye ever saw i'm, ye would even say it glows"Foxy sings gleefully

"Very Funny!"Bonnie says grumpily folding his arms

"Aw c'mon Bon don't look like that!"I say grabbing his hands and spinning round with him "It's a Christmas tradition... Chica told me they did it to you all the time before the stuff broke"

That cracks a smile on his face. He stops us spinning and looks at Chica.

"Don't you dare Bonnie Fazbear I'm warning you!"She says raising an eyebrow

"Well did chica ever tell you that she dressed herself up in tinsel and baubles... and"He snorts "Pizza!"

"P-Pizza?!"I collapse laughing

Chica goes red and laughs herself.

"Ol Freddy used ta dress up as Santa and put a rope around Bonnie and they'd go around pretending ta be Rudolph and Santa"Foxy giggles

Freddy goes laughs loudly.

"Heh heh heh…"Freddy says,embarrassed before grinning "Foxy used to go around dressed up as a... as a-"

"Please don Freddy!"Foxy begs,interrupting him but Freddy smiles

"A Christmas tree!"

"Arr I was a fine one too!"Foxy said proudly looking at me and the others who have dissolved into laughter,including Goldie."

"What about you Goldie?"I ask "What did you do for Christmas?"

"When I celebrated it with Freddy I used to teleport everywhere and scare Freddy"He smiles then it disappears "Then I was put away"

I pat his shoulders.

"Well you have to celebrate Christmas with us every year!"I say

"But-"

"No excuses!"I say firmly

"Ok!"

Freddy opens his present admist all the quietens slowly.

"A megaphone..?Why..?"

"To get these lot to shut up!"I say with a smile,dodging punches from all directions

There's only Goldie left.

"It was really hard to get something for you but I managed"I say as he opens his present "I know its not much but I thought you'd like it so you wouldn't be in the dark"

He holds a shiny black flashlight.

"Thank you!"He says

"If it ever needs new batteries just tell me and I'll get you some"

"Will do"He smiles

I then get a hug bombardment!

"Ack guys!I love you too!"I laugh

# # # #

I'm sad when I have to go home on the morning of Christmas day. I give everyone a hug and pick up my bag.

"Bye guys!"I say waving to them as I leave "Merry Christmas,have a good day and see you tonight."

Everyone waves back.

"Bye!"They say in unison waving "Merry Christmas!"

I smile as I walk down the road to my house. I stop at the front door. It would be the first Christmas without my i grasp the door handle until the door opens with a small click. Before I can say anything my mum has swept me into a hug and I'm not even in the house yet.

"Merry Christmas my darling"She whispers in my ear

"Merry Christmas Mum"I say and hug her tight.

I'm sure if my Dad was here he'd be pulling faces like he always did when I hugged mum. I smile at the memory.

**Ta-da what did you think? Hope you liked it :) Merry Christmas to you all my lovelies hope you have a good one and thanks for your support :)**


End file.
